inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Mukata Tomo
(Forward) |number = 10 |element = Wind |team = *'Kidokawa Seishuu' *'Kidokawa Seishuu (Ares)' |seiyuu = Nakamura Yuuichi |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime = Episode 020 Episode 005 (Ares)}} Mukata Tomo ( ) is one of the Mukata triplets. He is a forward for Kidokawa Seishuu. Profile Inazuma Eleven *''"He may be the middle brother, but he acts as the team's linchpin."'' Appearance He has pink hair and wears orange shades. Plot Original series He appeared in episode 20 with his brothers (Masaru and Tsutomu) at the Candy Shop. He and his brothers wanted to pick a fight with Gouenji Shuuya, but had it with Endou, as revenge because of Gouenji's departure which had caused Kidokawa Seishu to lose the finals of the last year Football Frontier. When he found out why Gouenji did not come to the finals, after losing to Raimon in the FF, he, alongside with his brothers, apologized to him. Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin After Gouenji was sent to their club, he, along with his brothers, felt the rivalry towards Gouenji again. Because of that, they wanted to prove themselves to be better than Gouenji. So, they challenged Gouenji to a 3v3. Surprisingly enough, Gouenji picked two second team players, making the triplets think they would have an easy victory. However, Gouenji and the two beat them with no chance for them, as they worked together as a solid team. As they now saw that teamwork was that important, they started working together as a team. During the match with Seishou Gakuen, Tomo, along with his brothers, used their Triangle Z to create an Override with Gouenji, which they learned during practice. The Bakunetsu Storm this created blasted Haizaki Ryouhei back in the goal, scoring the first goal. After that, they used Triangle Z again. This time, they faked the pass to Gouenji and actually shot for the goal, surprising Haizaki and scoring the 2-0 for Kidokawa Seishuu. They played with amazing teamwork for the rest of the match, but in the end, they lost with 4-3 to Seishou, as Haizaki started working together as a real ace striker. During the final match of the Football Frontier, Tomo was watching the match in the stadium alongside his brothers. They were happy when Inakuni Raimon beat Outei Tsukinomiya to claim the champion title. Game appearance Character avatar Character view Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy In order to recruit Tomo, his QR code needs to be scanned first. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Kidokawa's Original Pickles (ゴーグルダイバーズ, randomly dropped from Goggle Divers (ゴーグルダイバーズ) at Kisaragi Mako's left taisen route) *'Topic': Brothers and Sisters (兄弟姉妹の話題, obtained at Sandorius' Big Town) *'Topic': Secrets (隠しごとの話題, obtained at Gurdon's extension town) *'Topic': Troubled Seeds (悩みのタネの話題, obtained on Sandorius) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven 2| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| * * * * }} Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' Kidokawa Seishuu (Ares) * * * Game exclusive teams Inazuma Eleven *'Old Kidokawa' (international versions) *'The Windies' (international versions) Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'The Bros' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Battle Brothers' *'Kaze no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Legend 2 Nensei' Gallery Mukata triplets happy with the win.png|The Mukata triplets happy with Inakuni Raimon's win. IER-01-42.jpg|IER-01-42. (Mukata 3 Kyoudai) EP-01-037.png|EP-01-037. Trivia *Like his brothers, he has a habit of saying "Like yeah" after almost every sentence. *In the original Inazuma Eleven games, the Mukata siblings are described as 3rd year students, but in the Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy game, they are described as 2nd year students. Navigation Category:Original series characters Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters